


Bright Eyes

by AlternativeTraume, the Djaqen (AvatarMN)



Series: Djaqen Roleplay [9]
Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, Original Work, Religion & Lore - Ambiguous Fandom, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Aftercare, Aftermath of Violence, Alien Sex, Aliens, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Anal Sex, Astral Projection, Banter, Blow Jobs, Body Horror, Celebrations, Chronic Illness, Consentacles, Crying, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Disfigurement, Double Penetration, Dream Sex, Edging, Emotional Sex, Endearments, Energy Field Sexual Interfacing, Established Relationship, Exhaustion, Exhibitionism, Explicit Consent, F/M, Familiars, Feels, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Gentle Sex, Gods, Government Agencies, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Healing, Healing Sex, Joyful, Kink Negotiation, Kissing, Large Cock, Love, Magical Accidents, Magical Healing Cock, Making Love, Marathon Sex, Messiah | Messiahs, Multiple Orgasms, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Mythology - Freeform, Nipple Piercings, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Porn With Plot, Post-Apocalypse, Post-War, Rebirth, Recovery, Roleplay Logs, Roleplaying Character, Rough Sex, Sacred Trees, Sacrifice, Saving the World, Sex Magic, Sex Talk, Sexual Interfacing, Submission, Surrogacy, Symbiotic Relationship, Teamwork, Teasing, Telepathic Sex, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Touching, Touchy-Feely, Trust, Tumblr Roleplay, Uncircumcised Penis, Undressing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:43:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6640012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlternativeTraume/pseuds/AlternativeTraume, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarMN/pseuds/the%20Djaqen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Träumen's people have been left broken and disfigured by civil war.  She met The Djaqen, and they fell in love.  He healed her.  By working together, can they save the rest of her people?</p><p>The Djaqen is a Jack Frost AU character which blends him with the Kraken and a Lovecraftian Old Ones god.  Träumen is an original character (Willa Holland face claim).  This story was written as a role play on Tumblr (Oneeyedalicegame and Djaqen), and is presented here in full, collected and polished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bright Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> We roleplayed this story on Tumblr, and have presented it here for archival.
> 
> AvatarMN's Tumblr account is [AvatarMN](http://avatarmn.tumblr.com), and he roleplays the Djaqen at [the Djaqen's own blog](http://djaqen.tumblr.com).
> 
> AlternateTraume's Tumblr account is [Oneeyedalicegame](http://oneeyedalicegame.tumblr.com), and she roleplays Träumen there.
> 
> Djaq is an alternate universe version of _Rise of the Guardians'_ Jack Frost who is a Lovecraftian Old Ones god (the white sheep of the family). He was known as the Kraken, and brings consentacles and healing cock to the needy. Read about him in his own [series here on AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/series/54133), and [see what he looks like](http://avatarmn.tumblr.com/tagged/the%20djaqen) at Tumblr.
> 
> Träumen is part of a human race called the Strahlende Augen, from a post-apocalyptic world ravaged by civil war. Read about her at [Oneeyedalicegame's Tumblr](http://oneeyedalicegame.tumblr.com), and see what she looks like [here](http://oneeyedalicegame.tumblr.com/tagged/traumen).

It wasn’t common for Strahlende to be called to the Row. Especially when its members had chosen to position themselves in their former home; a place where death’s scent had tainted the dystopian air. She’d been summoned alone, and that made her all the more nervous. Back to the world that was the temporary grave for thousands of people like her, and still is.

War sees thousands slaughtered, wherever it takes place. Assassination, disease, famine, execution, all adding to the count. But the Strahlende Augen themselves, or “bright eyes” as they were known, were a new race entirely. Almost exact reincarnations of their former selves, a Strahlende is born when all energy leaving its body at the point of death loops back and reanimates the soul. Areas of injury and decomposition are filled in or replaced with strands of energy interlocking and solidifying into a clear residue, like glass. Eyes are gently lit with a hazy reddish glow, and the person is alive once again. A phenomenon unique to this world, and known across many, but not yet explained.

Once born, Strahlende are often scattered across the universe, starting new lives and colonies on different planets. But others cannot leave, again for an unknown purpose. Instead, they formed the Row, and they weren’t so much leaders or monarchs of Strahlende, but a band of their kind working together. They offered aid for the new-born, found survivors, reunited families and groups. They weren’t anyone to be fearful of. Though why they’d decided collectively to root themselves deep within the chambers of their planet mystified her.

Träumen Lavendel had been a Strahlende for quite some time, and she’d had a gory start, like most. Formerly a prisoner of the war, her entire body had felt like it was on fire when she returned to consciousness, and when she lifted herself off the ground, Träumen had found her former healthy arms and legs missing, and replaced with new limbs where her energy had retreated on itself. They gleamed gently, glassy and illuminating the blood-smeared floor. The sheer realisation of how much of it belonged to her was enough to make Träumen almost lose herself again, until a peculiar glowing and curling limb lifted her chin and she was met with a pair of soft blue eyes, set in a face that was warm and kind. But it wasn’t another Strahlende. A young man beamed at her, surrounded by a halo of strange white tentacles. He was unlike anything or anyone she’d ever seen before. He told her he was a god known as the Djaqen, and he helped her. All pain was gently washed away and replaced with bliss, when he lay between her thighs and pumped light into her body, whilst she clung to him and his many limbs. Much of her blood supply was replenished, though he soon explained that returning her to her former self was not recommended. Despite being part of a new race of neo-humans now, she was still human, not made for immortality. But he offered her a home, and invited her to stay by his side for a long while after that. Becoming her eventual lover and closest friend.

Träumen shivered when she set foot on the dusty ground, long sheer skirt blowing gently out around her ankles. She had first suggested to Djaq that she go alone, but knowing the god, it didn’t surprise her too much when the air was scratched apart into a reasonable-sized “doorway” of dark matter, and a flurry of alabaster tentacles waved at her in greeting from within. “You couldn’t help yourself, could you?” Träumen rolled her eyes and grinned when Djaq stepped out from the tear, dropping gracefully to the dirt. 

  


* * *

  


The Djaqen stepped out of the veil and set one bare foot on the dusty earth, then the other. His eyes briefly scanned the blighted landscape of his girlfriend’s home world, before settling on her shining eyes.

“Of course not, babe,” Djaq smiled. “I’d never let you do this alone.”

Djaq was dressed simply, all in blue. A scoop-necked tunic on top, and a pair of billowy breeches from waist to knees. He kept his tentacles in. His bare toes flexed in the dust, and he squinted against the gritty breeze. Djaq reached out and drew Träumen into an embrace.

He had an idea what the Row wanted to speak to Träumen about. It probably had to do with how her condition had become stabilized, while they deteriorated. Djaq was responsible. For Träumen’s health, not their lack thereof. He knew that the Strahlende Augen were aware of him, and what he had done. He also knew they were a proud people, and weren’t likely to appreciate his charity if it came unsolicited. So he resolved to wait until they asked for his help.

“They live underground, right?” Djaq asked, his chin tucked over Träumen’s head. “It’s probably polite to use the front door, rather than pop in. I presume you know the way?”

  


* * *

  


“That I do,” Träumen mumbled against Djaq’s shoulder, hugging him back. Her jovial attitude hid a centre of nerves he was more than likely aware of, but having the god here was plenty comforting. The god kissed the top of her messy, dark curls and the butterflies in her stomach settled.

The entrance to the Row’s headquarters was located not far from the teleporting link for easy access, should there be any critical emergency. They passed towering heaps of rubble and debris, abandoned machinery torn apart by flames and age, swirling puddles of spilled oil and fuel. For the most part, Träumen just focused on the direction she was heading without paying it too much mind, and the reassuring squeeze of Djaq’s hand around hers.

A shady, deep underground passage brought the couple to a small set of steps, where an old iron door waited. This place was a former library, buried beneath dunes of earth shattered by explosives. Everyone seemed to have forgotten about it, making it a perfect nest for the Row. Träumen released Djaq’s hand and stepped up, before rapping on the door. S econds later, it creaked open, and the face of a lean woman slightly older than Träumen clad in scruffy jeans and a dusty red shirt poked out. Her eyes glowed red, and the entirety of her upper body was glassy, her head included. “Hiya. Can I help at all?”

“The Row asked to see me. I used to live in Helles Shore,” Träumen replied.

The woman chuckled. “I can see you’re one of us, duck, don’t worry about that,” she glanced over her shoulder and noticed Djaq, waiting patiently. “Come in.”

They entered a small, lit hallway loaded with old bookshelves full of German titles. It wasn’t loaded with Strahlende, but enough turned around or lifted their heads to see them, making Träumen blush. /It’s me they’re looking at, not you/, Djaq’s gentle voice suddenly echoed in her mind, and she smiled at him and nodded, grateful. The woman led them through to a circular room, where the amber clouded sky shadowed the area from outside its skylight. A bloke in glasses and a dark yellow waistcoat sat in the centre space of a desk surrounded by other members of the Row. The room grew silent when the couple entered, before the gentleman looked up and spoke out. “Ah hello, Miss Lavendel. Pleased you could join us. And this must be…?”

“Djaq, sir,” the Djaqen replied, bowing slightly. The head Strahlende rose from his seat and offered his hand to both of them. “Matthias. Thanks so much for coming. Now, as I understand, this is your first time returning, correct?” Matthias lightly skimmed his fingers from Träumen’s palm along the length of her arm until they lightly stopped at the point where her flesh melted into glass. He hummed, thoughtfully. “Helles Shore. Lovely area. Haven’t been there for a few years.”

“I wouldn’t go there now, it’s a right tip,” she replied. The other Strahlende laughed quietly.

“Shame, isn’t it?” Matthias stood back and folded his arms, leaning against the desk. His red eyes moved to Djaq. “I have to say, this is the first time I’ve met a god. Particularly one of your kind. You are aware of your effect on Miss Lavendel?”

“I found and healed her shortly after her execution, yes. And I’m aware that the Strahlende are failing,” Djaq’s expression grew solemn. “Your people aren’t born with much to survive on. And they have no means of getting the help they need, when they’re scattered so far from here.”

Matthias nodded. “Therein is the issue, and thus why I called you. With all due respect, would it be possible for you to help us?” he aimed a hand in Träumen’s direction. “I think this is a prime example of a miracle you’ve performed. We haven’t come across many Strahlende as powerful as her. With the Strahlende at the potential she has, we’d easily be able to reclaim this place.”

Her heart fluttered at the thought of her race rising up to take back what they’d lost, but she knew it would take an awful lot of power and energy. The young lady turned to Djaq, biting her lip. “Honey… Do you think you’d be able to do this?”

  


* * *

  


"Absolutely, babe. Nothing to it!" Djaq bragged. 

"R- really?" Träumen startled. Matthias looked even more surprised. 

"I thought they'd never ask," Djaq smiled widely at Matthias. The truth was, it would be difficult. But if he was going to pull this off, he needed the power of positive thinking.

"That's wonderful!" Matthias looked cautiously optimistic. Djaq would need a lot of help, to weave a healing net for so many people. And most of them were spread wide across the surrounding sector. But using Träumen's stability as a template, and adding her power to his own... Plus, the Stralende's condition came with a sort of psychic connection which was not effected by distance. He could use it to pull energy back and forth between them. Apart from his own power, that connection between them would be the most vital element.

"You know how my powers work, right?" Djaq said. Matthias nodded and cleared his throat, blushing. Djaq took Träumen's hand and shared a significant look with her. "I'm going to take Träumen to the place where we met," now it was her turn to blush, "and we'll take care of most of it. When the time comes, I believe that through her I can make telepathic contact with all of the Strahlende, and ask them if they want in. I'll ask for a contribution, and I'll ask if they want to be healed. Their response to the latter will be accepted regardless of their response to the former."

"Thank you," Matthias said, standing and reaching out to shake Djaq's hand. "We will all be in your debt."

"Nah," Djaq grinned, gathering Träumen in an embrace when the other man let go of his hand. "You're family, in a way," he looked down into Träumen's gleaming eyes and said "I think we should do this at the place where we met."

And with that, he tore the veil and stepped back into it. Träumen followed him into the inbetween spaces, and then with another step, they arrived at the oasis.

  


* * *

  


Träumen’s cheeks were still tinged a soft red when they passed through the veil, and she sniggered into her hand when the previous doorway closed, sealing them out from the Row. “Did you see his face? You know he was picturing it, right?”

“Oh, I know he was,” Djaq replied, saucily arching an eyebrow at her and earning a nudge back in doing so. 

“Behave," she giggled, all tension dissipated now that the meeting was over.

When the veil ripped open to the other side, Träumen held her breath, but was pleasantly reminded of what occurred before in their private oasis. When Djaq had found her, his miracle had not healed her alone. The former shell of the oasis maintained its shape, having previously been an infirmary airship that disposed of waste, but Djaq’s magic had transformed the place entirely. Long gone was the thick stench of blood, and the air was now fragrant and floral. Stepping out, Träumen’s platforms met soft patches of dusky moss, sprouting up in low bunches through the rusty metal floor. The walls stained sanguine with age and smoke were pierced with dewy flowerbeds of hydrangea, violets and carnations, whilst more exotic flowers such as gardenias, calla lilies, and Ecuadorian roses entwined around the broken machinery. Open drainage pipes formerly clogged thick with oil and grease now ran clear with healthy water, trickling softly and raining on the flora. Sunlight poured in from visible splits in the vessel’s exterior.

When Djaq first found Träumen, she was in no state to move, and so he made love to her where she lay. After the healing process took place, a single extraordinary plant began to grow from the floor, leaves similar to ivy sprouting from drooping branches pooling out, pale white in colour and glowing gently. It was still there now, having blossomed into a healthy young tree. Träumen’s smile grew when she saw it, and her limbs gleamed in response, fingers extending to touch its leaves. 

“Doesn’t feel that long ago, when I think about it,” she muttered. Turning back to Djaq, whom had followed her, she grinned at him. “Here we are.”

\---

The Djaqen looked up at the tree. Their tree. Between the sunbeams filtering through the smashed hull, and the glow of the white leaves, it was pleasantly lit in here. He inhaled the smell of the flowers, and swept Träumen off her feet, into his arms. She squealed, and he grinned, carrying her to the base of the tree.

Djaq laid his lover down onto the moss and straddled her thighs, on his knees. He straightened his back and looked down at her. Hair spread over the moss, with a blush in her cheeks and a shine in her eyes. His heart started to beat faster, and he grasped the opposite sleeve of his tunic with his right hand, and drew it over his head with one smooth movement. A cool breeze circulated through the crumbling, overgrown chambers of the ship. Naked to the waist, his pale skin broke out in goosebumps. 

Djaq shivered pleasantly, and dropped onto his hands. He brought his face close to Träumen's, but not quite there. He held still, lips hovering an inch over hers, and looked into her eyes. His lashes fluttered in a slow blink, and he felt his breath rebound back off of her skin and onto his cheeks. Then her hands softly touched his bare rips, and slid around to cup his back; tentacle-free for the moment. She pulled herself up and pressed their lips together.

She always tasted like lavender.

  


* * *

  


Träumen held her breath while she kissed the god, feeling Djaq’s mouth meld into hers. She gently sucked on his lower lip and her glassy fingers rubbed slow circles into his skin, as if to tempt and stir his hidden limbs. When their kiss broke, the young lady’s heart was hammering and she lay back in the moss, just gazing into the soft blue eyes of her lover as he grinned down at her. Memories of the previous time she was laying here awoke swells of emotion in her chest. Time seemed to slow down, seconds pulling out into minutes. Nothing needed to be rushed.

When the Djaqen lowered himself and kissed her again, his tongue glided against hers and made her head swim with bliss, and she pulled him closer. Slipping between her lips, she tasted him, always fresh and delicate, whilst his hands stroked through her curls. Träumen’s breath hitched, and she shifted to break the kiss, relaxing again into the moss. Her arms retracted and Djaq lifted away to let Lavendel slip her own shirt up and over her head, leaving her clad in a flowery strapless brassiere. The ends of her dark hair lay against her pale collar bone, and she shivered as the moss lightly tickled her skin. Her arms gently reflected the hues of the flowerbeds, giving them speckles of blue and violet.

Djaq leaned down and lightly kissed from her jaw down to the curve of her neck, making the young lady shiver and whimper, curling her arms now around his neck, the fingers of one hand sifting through his silver, feathery hair, adoring how soft it was. Her knees bent and touched his thighs, holding him there, the black sheer fabric of her outer skirt pooling slightly into his breeches. While the god peppered her throat with gentle sucks and licks, she sighed and her makeshift skin began to weep, her palms growing warm and slightly sticky. She arched into him a bit, her curved stomach pressing against his flat abdomen. She tried to keep her cool as his toned chest rubbed against the silk of her bra. Those hands drifted slowly down his back, leaving light kisses of wetness where her glass was becoming molten and soft. Startled, Djaq lifted away and looked at her. Träumen simply gazed back with a playful smile, her red eyes glowing a little more brightly.

  


* * *

  


Djaq raised himself on his knees again and gazed lovingly down at his girlfriend. He combed one hand back through his feathery white hair, turning it around the back of his head and down the side of his neck. He sighed as he let his hand glide along the pale skin of his chest to gently tweak one hardened pink nipple, then the other. He sighed, a shiver trembling through is body. He grinned at Träumen, and she grinned back. "Show-off", her shining red eyes said. "Fair enough", replied Djaq's wink. 

His hand continued over the faint topography of his modest abdominal muscles, and his fingertip paused to circle the shallow divot of his navel. Then his fingers tickled the soft white hairs below, so short, pale, and fine against his seashell pink skin that it was almost invisible unless you were very close. His fingers clasped and snapped the low elastic waistband of his breeches. He kept eye contact with his lover the whole time, and now his eyes narrowed, naughty. Then he pulled the waistband away from his body and looked down inside. Djaq's lips bowed in a pantomime of surprise at what he saw beneath. Träumen clicked her tongue and rolled her eyes, shaking her head in amusement. Djaq let the waistband snap back and his smile turned crooked. He crossed his arms over his chest in an "x", grasping opposite shoulders, and pushed his hips forward. 

Träumen took the signal, and both of her hands went to his hips, and she grasped the billowy blue fabric and pulled it down, exposing him to mid-thigh. His manhood was revealed to the hazy sunlight and soft glow of the leaves of their tree. The organ plump but not hard, it curved down over the heavy sack, and the skin peaked slightly over the tip, a dusky rosebud. 

Träumen's glassy hand scooped between the shaft and the balls, and she closed her thumb around the base. Djaq sighed sharply, hugging himself tighter. His eyes closed, then opened again, and he watched her gently manipulate his flesh, pulling down and stroking it. Her hand was very warm, and softened by her excitement. The light seemed to gather in it, and the colors of the spectrum flickered within as it moved and twisted along his cock. While the flesh in her hand filled with blood and grew stiff, bulging veins rose on its surface and it grew pinker. 

The skin on his back also flushed, and began to bubble. Tentacles squirmed against the skin from underneath, then it gave way and parted. The skin transformed to something like heavy cream, and squirming white tentacles flowed through it, purest alabaster coated by pinkish skin that swiftly dried at the base of the new organs. The soft and moist columns of powerful muscle curled and whipped sleepily at the air, as if waking up and stretching.

Djaq closed his eyes and drew in a long breath through his nose, and out again. Controlling his response to the hand on his cock and the very air on his brand new tentacles. Pulling back at the surge of the orgasmic hyper-sensitivity that was his ancient blessing, and reigning in the pleasure that kept him constantly on the verge of climax.

  


* * *

  


Her boyfriend’s stubbornness was so adorable, Träumen blew him a kiss. Djaq always amused her, whether intentionally or not, and she just loved and adored him so much. Her hand paused on his cock while she stifled a fit of giggles, biting on the back of her left, her shoulders trembling more so when Djaq raised his eyebrows and gave her a jokingly stern look, the kind adults give children when they tell them to be pack in whatever naughty deed they’re doing, the corners of his lips angled down slightly. 

But as her hand gently twisted on his hardening cock, Träumen grew quiet when the Djaqen arched his back, biting his lips and puffing out his chest. Träumen returned her left hand to her boyfriend’s thigh, cradling and awaking his length slowly with the other. Her fingertips rhythmically pulsed along the god’s shaft while her thumb ghosted over its pink head, lightly touching the slit. Her warm palm flexed gently from base to the snug fold of his foreskin. Träumen adored how it hugged up and smoothed back down with each move of her hand. She could speed up, but Djaq’s reactions were mesmerizing. 

She watched in wonder as his arms refused to unfold, but the skin of his abdomen tightened and flexed, and his head tipped back, showing the curve of his Adam’s apple. His lashes fluttered against his cheeks and he bit his lip, eyebrows furrowed in concentration. And those tentacles she loved so much, and missed whenever he hid them. Here they were, always so glorious and sensational. They squirmed and curled with one another, the bends of her knees surrounded by their roots. The warm, soft tubes gently hitting against the tops and sides of her thighs made them clench slightly. Oh, he was so beautiful. The Djaqen in all his glory, and the state of pleasure he was known for. Träumen found herself unable to remain still, and sat up. She just wanted to get closer. 

He was stiff, but tender under her teasing, softly reddened with bruised veins. Jutting out. Angled just right, full and thick. Melting her fingers together, the young lady encased the length of his manhood in her dewy hand, a sticky channel holding him. The “glass” throbbed, its texture similar to that of warmed honey. Drops of her residue slid and dripped down his sac. Träumen closed her eyes and kissed below the god’s collarbone, working her way down until she reached his soft stomach, kissing a circle around his navel. Her curls tickled the god’s skin, and she leaned her head against his belly, her hand returning to its former shape. It let him go, leaving Djaq to shudder. But Träumen couldn’t quite keep herself off him. Her arms slid round his waist and she hugged him close, lovingly kissing his upper stomach, her hands greeting the mass of sensitive organs. Her lidded eyes stayed on his cock.

  


* * *

  


When the Djaqen felt Träumen's tongue touch the tip of his cock, he gasped and shuddered. His arms released, and slowly fell to rest his hands in her hair. She hummed and nuzzled his hands, taking the head between her lips and nipping his foreskin. Her mouth was wet, and cooler than her melting hands. She drew him in, inch by inch, and her eyes turned up to look at him. The red light from her eyes reflected in the hands that touched him on his hips, his belly, and his balls.

Djaq's tentacles went to work, expertly bracing the ground to balance him while other clever limbs stripped him of his breeches, leaving him naked. Then they fluttered around Träumen, unzipping her dress, coaxing her arms one after the other as her dress was pushed down her shoulders. Supporting her as her knees were raised and the dress was cleared away, along with the other items she wore. Her mouth never left him.

Now they were both nude, in the hazy light. His hands gathered her hair away from her face so he could watch it as her head bobbed and his tingling cock disappeared and reappeared. Djaq's buttocks and belly tightened with the effort to hold back his magical release. Hovering tentacles closed in and brushed against Träumen's body, leaving damp trails where they slid along skin and glassy limbs alike. One thick alabaster column turned around her thigh, grazing her between her legs, and she moaned around the organ in her mouth. One of her hands reached down to pull it up against her sex, and it whispered as it glided, pressed to her dampening folds. She gasped and opened her mouth, releasing Djaq's cock. 

She reared back and gazed up at him, falling into the embrace of the cloud of tentacles whirling around them. Djaq's hands slipped from her head as his other limbs lowered her to the ground, on a bed of twisting white flesh. Träumen's eyes fluttered shut, and she turned her face into a tentacle winding around her shoulder and stuck out her tongue to lick it as it passed. She was so beautiful, lost in an erotic state. She opened her knees, flaunting the swelling mound between her legs, and he dropped between them. Bracing his hands on the ground he lowered his face to kiss those sticky lips.

  


* * *

  


As soon as Djaq’s lips pressed into her flesh, Träumen’s head became dizzy and fell back in bliss with another moan. Gently supported by the bed of thick tentacles she lay on, they folded in layers at the back of her head, so that the top half of her body was slightly elevated. Her knees remained parted, open to receive her lover as he held one thigh in the crook of his elbow. His hand lay on her belly, stroking soft circles into her navel the same way she had done for him. 

As she lay there, Träumen drifted a hand up to gently cup one of her breasts while she savoured the still-lingering taste of her boyfriend’s organ in her mouth. Squeezing it with her fingertips, her index tip coaxing a pierced, very sensitive nipple into hardening. She pinched the silver studs and sighed with a smile as they glinted in the gentle light, leaning the side of her face into that same curling tentacle as it passed over her shoulder, running her lips playfully along it. It shivered as she did so, turning its end up back at her in response.

The god’s warm breath against her folds made them weep, and they gently puckered at him when Träumen tensed and released her muscles, as if thankful for the greeting. She watched him through eyes that flickered, glowing like fireflies. Her lips were slightly open as her breathing grew heavy, for the young lady adored the way Djaq always tended to her petals, watering her flower with his saliva whilst he drank from her. He went from kissing her flesh to nipping it, taking a pink petal between his lips and giving it a soft suck before tending to another. The tip of his nose nudged into the bud of nerves still hidden, making it tingle and drawing a rather high moan from its owner. Träumen felt Djaq slowly press down on the mounds of skin either side of it with his fingertips, making it peep out as they were drawn away. She held her breath as he paused, looking at it. Too much stimulation for it could be painful. 

Instead the god sweetly nosed it in greeting and the tip of his tongue flicked over it, leaving a thin glazing of saliva. Her thighs were drawn tight, but they leaked as she began to melt properly, dripping into the moss and settling like syrup. Träumen’s back arched and her hips bucked slightly when the tip of his tongue glided down the sticky creases of her opening. When the Djaqen glanced up at her, he saw her covering her mouth with her hands as she moaned and panted into them, too embarrassed to let out her passion fully.

  


* * *

  


The Djaqen supped on his lover's sticky, savory treat. Lashing the silky folds with long swipes of his tongue, nipping the bud, and sipping her juices. He paused to breathe, and savor the flavor, sights, and smells of her ripe mound. He whispered to it.

"My queen, my love," he murmured, and his breath was tropical, so close to her garden. His face was wet with the steamy dew. Djaq's fingers spread her petals open, and he watched her hole gently pulse with the contractions of her pleasure. Träumen's fingers combed through his hair.

"Queen of disaster," came her soft reply.

"Queen of my heart," Djaq countered. Then his tongue lapped between her folds, the tip tightening and curling to pluck at her opening, then continuing along the valley to bump into her button. She rewarded him with a gasp, and her fingers tightened in his hair. Suddenly, his tongue plunged into her opening, stretching it open and diving into her well. She cried out and pulled, and his scalp sizzled with sharp needles of pleasure, making him moan. His blessing converted pain to pleasure, never allowing him to hurt. He groaned louder, pressing his face hard into her plushness, sending vibrations into her flesh. 

Djaq's tongue pushed to its limit, then further. It became a narrow tentacle, boring deep into her and releasing a burst of silky slime to prepare the way. Träumen's hands released his hair and plunged into the tentacles underneath her, pressing into the moss as her back arched and her head tilted away. Djaq rose from between her legs to watch her body go taut with the pleasure. His long tongue was dragged out of her, and she shook until it slipped free and whipped in the air, sucked back into her lover's mouth. He swallowed the excess length then gasped, his chest expanding with a deep breath, then releasing it slowly.

Djaq 's hands went to her hips, and he pulled himself up to lie over her, tentacles lifting and re-positioning his body until his belly was against hers and the length of his cock scraped down between her legs. She squeezed him with her thighs and raised her head, and he drank in the soft, passionate expression on her face as her arms came up to embrace him. Her red eyes shone brightly, and the glassy substance of her hands and arms were waxy and warm on his skin, pressing into his harder flesh and distorting. When she released the pressure, flattened fingers re-formed, and stroked his ribs. One of Djaq's hands cupped Träumen's face, and he looked into her eyes as he tilted his hips and his other hand placed the head of his cock against her slick entrance.

"So beautiful, my love," Djaq whispered. "Let us share your perfection with your people," he said, pushing down and slipping into her. His hard flesh parted her softness and glided in, filling up her wet chamber like it belonged there. And looking into her eyes, he knew that was because it did.

  


* * *

  


Träumen received her lover with a loud cry of his name, shuddering heavily beneath him. She felt her flesh burn sweetly, already highly sensitive from his tongue. It parted and loosened to accommodate Djaq’s firm manhood as it lodged itself in an inch at a time, until his hips rested against hers and the low swell of his sac made itself known against her skin. Glancing down, she couldn’t see where they were joined, but a warm pulse just below her navel indicated how deep he was.

She met Djaq’s gaze and her heart melted. Tears pricked in her eyes as she remembered the first time he had looked at her like this. When she was immobile and left for dead, the god had been as gentle then as he was now. Experiencing sex with the Djaqen was never ever forgettable, but he made her feel more alive than she ever had been. She was deeply in love with him.

The queen of disaster bit her lips and tried to swallow her sobs as tears spilled down the sides of her blushing face, trailing into her messy waves, embarrassed, mumbling a hasty apology. Though it wasn’t uncommon for her to be reduced to such an emotional state when with him. Djaq just had that effect on people. Allowing them to feel the rawest, most hidden kinds of emotions, but not on their own. She lifted one glassy hand and laid it against Djaq’s as his thumb wiped at her damp eye. For a fleeting moment she wondered how it would feel to touch him with real fingertips, but the thought was warmly nudged away in her mind when the god shifted as he leaned forward to kiss her, the tip of his cock kissing just that little bit deeper within her, making her whimper. Every time they slept together, the sheer size of him knocked the breath out of her.

The young lady hooked her thighs around his waist, squeezing gently and winding her arms around his neck as she kissed her king deeply, her heart hammering. “Slowly,” Träumen whispered into his wet lips, his cheeks still bearing traces of her arousal. “Please, my dearest. I’d love this to last.” The tip of a slippery tentacle reached up and wicked away her other tears as she hugged him close. A gentle rhythm was soon started as Djaq would retract an inch or two, before she swallowed him back in, making her gasp and keen, her petals contracting to suck him in. Gently pushed down into the squirming mass of tentacles beneath her, coiling up and around her limbs, not to restrain her, but to hold her close.

She panted endearments to him above the light, wet sucking sounds their flesh made. Her garden made, when it pulled him close and wrapped him in a snug, dewy embrace, warm and wet with her nectar and his slime. It fluttered around him as he bruised her sweet spot with passing presses of his shaft, coaxing out soft moans from her lips.

“I love you, Djaq. You’re so perfect, in every way,” Träumen whispered, leaning her forehead against his. “I’d withstand everything before a hundred more times, if it meant staying with my king. Sie sind alles, was im Universum gut ist.”

  


* * *

  


The Djaqen listened to his love's sweet voice with his eyes closed, better to concentrate on the husky tone, and savor the pronouncements of love. He did as his queen commanded, lying heavily between her thighs, slowly grinding, working a shallow rub of his cock in her chamber. The excitement of the initial joining settled into a slow, comfortable screw. 

Djaq's heart slowed, and he felt hers fall into step with it. Djaq counted a rhythm. Badump. Badump. Badump. Buried to the hilt inside of Träumen, he withdrew a scant two and a half inches of his length for the count of three beats. Badump. Badump. Badump. Then he stopped and counted seven beats. Badump. Badump. Badump. Badump. Badump. Badump. Badump. And he slipped her the same quarter of his cock for another three-beat. The pace was comfortable, but teasing. The shallowness left a want for more, and the gaps were long enough to allow frustration to begin to rise, before satisfaction came soothing.

Djaq made love to her slow, holding her and stroking her skin. Muttering expressions of love and pleasure.

"I love you, my queen," Djaq murmured. "When you look at me, when you touch me... Because you love me, I can only be good because you ARE my universe." When he first found Träumen, he wanted nothing more than to stop the flow of her tears. But now her tears were different, and her tears of joy were beautiful. 

When she let out a whine and began to raise up to him and spoil the rhythm, Djaq distracted and satisfied Träumen with a kiss. His lips captured hers and stifled complaint, pressing and spreading them apart. His soft, wet tongue passed between her lips when she puckered and drew in a breath. Gliding over her smooth teeth and grazing her tongue, pushing it back and flicking the roof of her mouth. Her teeth gently nipped his tongue in response to the bold push and tickle, and his pillowy flesh retreated, scraping through the pass. He took a breath, and licked her pouting lips, then nipped the plump lower one. He drew the length of his cock almost all the way out of her, and waited, kissing her again. Biding his time until he felt her grow breathless and begin to inhale, and then he surged forward. With a swift thrust, he drove back into her, strangling her inhalation and leaving her light-headed and gasping. 

Djaq chuckled. The satisfaction of emotional joy on his lover's damp face was matched only by the weeping of the hot flesh further down, and the rivers that dripped down her thighs. A sob's natural twin was a laugh, and Djaq couldn't resist contrasting maudlin sentiment with passionate humor. Träumen smirked at his antics and she reproached him with a pinch and twist on his ear.

"Sorry, ma'am," Jack moaned, the rough punishment sending a pulse of pleasure up his neck and exploding behind his eyes. "Your lips say make love to you softly. But do I detect some dissent from an impatient pussy?"

  


* * *

  


Träumen lay her head back to rest on the pulsing tentacle beneath her, piercings prettily sparkling as she drew in long gulps of air. Keeping her cool was never an easy task when the Djaqen was between her thighs, and it was difficult to not scream and cry her lover’s name to the heavens with everything he was doing for her. For the moment Djaq had returned to the previous pace, though it hadn’t yet occurred to Träumen what his method was. But she couldn’t quite let go of his ministrations from before.

Her arms retracted slightly from pulling Djaq down to nip at him, and she breathlessly laughed at his blunt question, her short exhales gently blowing the fronds of his silvery hair away from his forehead. She looked him in the eyes, hers throbbing with a playful glow, and spoke, her tone strained and slightly broken from their passion. “It’s impatient because you’re playing a wicked game, Djaqen Furoshti.” 

To counteract his little burst of fun, whilst thanking him for the blissful distractions, Träumen seized herself up, tightening the lock her thighs acted as around the god’s waist, her inner cradle grasping his swollen member harder than before. The slickness of her interior didn’t do much to prevent the delicious friction, but was enough for her flesh to give him a very present squeeze. Djaq let out a strangled groan and he throbbed heavily within her waters, his sweating forehead leaning against hers, and Träumen followed with a soft cry of her own accord as he drove thickly drove forward again in reflex, pulling the skin of her throat tight. After a few seconds, her arms and thighs loosened, and she cupped his face with a weary yet triumphant grin. 

“Two can play at it, though,” she whispered. 

She was met with a sassy smirk back from the god as she relaxed, and he touched her wet cheeks. The young lady sighed gratefully as Djaq’s fingers came to slip from her face to beneath the back of her head, scooping out her curls and laying them against the outer curve of the alabaster tentacle she was laying on, the cool, tender flesh deliciously soothing and damp on the heated back of her neck. 

“Vielen da- I mean, thank you, so much,” she gasped, tilting her head and nuzzling into the muscle. Unintentionally slipping every so often back into her native tongue from pleasure wasn’t a rare occurrence. 

He kissed her again, and shortly struck up a rhythm that was slightly swifter than before. Träumen’s head rolled to its side and she flicked her tongue out and licked at the tentacles beneath her, her melting arms falling back into them with a sticky clink. She moaned and gasped and arched into him, the delicious warmth swelling quickly within her as the god gently bruised her repeatedly, as if wanting to coax it out of her. His lusty expression spoke of similar intentions, and her lips were bitten hard as Träumen’s writhing became more and more desperate. 

“Djaq please, please don’t stop…” She whined, keening into him, grasping and snuggling her face against his coiling limbs, almost there, almost…

  


* * *

  


The Djaqen began to thrust harder into Träumen, feeling her grow close to a climax. His arms held her tighter, cradling her head with his hands and pressing it into the crook of his shoulder. He whispered to her and thrust his hips. Just when she was on the cusp, his hips stilled and his cock rippled inside of her, transforming into a supple tentacle. It began to turn in circles, bunching at her entrance and scraping soft and wet over her clit when the clockwise motions reached twelve.

That was all it took. His woman began shaking in his arms. She squeezed him with her arms and legs, and with the spasming chamber of her pussy. She cried out, and pulses of orgasmic energy pulsed from her. Djaq breathed it in. His healing powers worked off of converting sexual energy into healing energy. Mostly the power came from him, but he also pulled it from the subject, and cycled it back into them. It helped tune his own energy to theirs. And Träumen had significantly more energy than, say, a regular human. And he had many more than one patient tonight, so he would need all the help he could get. He inhaled the energy rolling off of her as she came, expanding his chest. But rather than exhale, he pushed it into the stores found in his head and his heart. As it spooled and was packed into those stores, his chest fell and then he breathed more in. Djaq was so close to coming himself, his own energies began to spill off of his skin, and he drew that up, too. But he held back his own full release for the finale.

Soon Träumen’s taut muscles began to relax, and she melted in his arms. Breathing hard and kissing his neck, murmuring expressions of love and pleasure. 

“I need more, baby,” Djaq whispered back. "Can you give more? Take more?“

"I’m only just getting started,” came her breathy chuckle. "Let me have it.“

Djaq smirked. And with that, the cocktacle in her pussy expanded. Huge, but soft, it twisted and pulled in and out of her. Soft enough that it bulged at her opening, compressed by her tightness. The white skin wept clear fluid that smoothed the way, and it rubbed her clit on the way in. She gasped and pushed back against him. 

Taking advantage of this distraction, other tentacles raised her knees around his waist, spreading open her bottom. Another slithery digit began to lick at her back opening. Rolling around the puckered bud and dripping slick fluid. The tip cleverly poked and and picked at it.

"Okay, baby?” Djaq whispered into Träumen’s ear.

“Yesss,” she breathed.

The tentacle at her other hole flowed forward, trickling in like water. It was a trick Djaq liked the emply for gentle invasions. His liquid flesh pushed in cool and soothing, ever so softly opening her ring. It gathered into her chamber, gradually growing firm and solid, but still soft as a balloon. Her ring stood open only as wide as the ring she wore on her thumb, and inside of her, the soft fleshy limb flipped and rolled, growing warmer as it began to glow. The the mild heat spread through her lower body, making the neighboring areas even more sensitive. Träumen’s juices flowed, mixing with Djaq’s, and her pussy sang.

Träumen came again, and Djaq held her securely and bathed in her energy.

  


* * *

  


Had Djaq not been holding onto her, the young lady might have passed out from the intense ecstasy he was dishing out. With the gentle rolling and internal squirming of her boyfriend’s signature limbs in her body, softly tugging and stretching her silky, swollen flesh, there was not a lot that Träumen’s body would let its owner do. Keeping control over herself became almost impossible when another fantastic orgasm was coaxed out of the young lady and she felt her cries be gently sucked out from her lungs and replenished by the god’s own breath when he kissed her. 

It was enough to sustain her, and Djaq was clearly adamant in becoming everything she knew and felt in that moment. Eager for her to give him all she had. Her limbs by now had almost completely melted, and they ran and wept down Djaq’s shoulders and arms.

Träumen’s lips slipped from the god’s and a firm push from each tentacle as they momentarily matched their rhythms drove the Strahlende into muffling her voice into his shoulder, wanting to stifle her scream so as not to deafen him. The smaller one swirling in her second chamber pressed upwards, manoeuvring the much thicker one in her petals into softly grinding against her sweet spot, gently nudging the ribbed bundle of nerves. When her previously squeezed-shut eyes opened, Träumen found her vision crackling, growing distorted and the mass of frenzied tentacles blooming from the Djaqen’s back became blurred. Leaning her head back to gulp in as much air as she could, Djaq saw the red lights flickering and dimming from her eyes, leaving them somewhat dark and dull as she gazed unfocused to the sky.

A tap on his shoulder blade was enough to aware the god that she didn’t want him to stop, and her lids fell shut as she sang out a loud cry as another orgasm rippled its way through her body, leaving her high and revitalised. When they opened again, their red glow had returned, but brighter than ever. Träumen’s head dropped forwards and she begged breathlessly.

“Please, I need more, I want to give you more, Djaq.”

“Your stamina is improving, babe.”

“Yeah, I wonder who I’ve got that from?”

Djaq met her with a grin more devilish than she’d ever seen before, and responded by slowly withdrawing both tentacles from her, splashing her inner thighs with their warm residue. They then plunged back into her and she whined and mewled, whispering and begging for more. Her first entrance had a limit that the Djaqen took into consideration. Pressure on the cervix was painful and often unpleasant, but the soft, plush tentacle swallowed up in her body kept her barrier warm and flush and pulsing with its gentle licks, rather than ramming into it. The one beneath her was able to push that little bit deeper and her back arched with surprise as it slid deliciously through the swollen flesh of her upper cradle as it was expanded in shape by Djaq’s larger organ, reaching up to just fill the remaining space.

  


* * *

  


Djaq just held and kissed Träumen, letting writhing tentacles in and around her do their work. And their work was making her come. A lot. He breathed in and stored the energy she released, and he used the energy that was slipping off of him as he balanced on the edge of climax to push into her and restore her stamina. The exchange increased his powers exponentially. 

"Good, baby. You're doing so good," he whispered. "We're going to save your people."

Djaq's mind flowed into Träumen's mind, more intimately than his body joined with hers. Once inside, he found the thread that connected her to the rest of her people. A sort of web that was a side-effect of the condition that deteriorated their bodies. It was the perfect way in to cast one healing that would pass to them all. Djaq started letting the stores of power in his head and heart to leak out into the web, and suddenly he was connected to the minds of all Strahlende Augen in the universe. 

He sent them an impression of what he and Träumen were doing. Vague but unmistakable images of lovemaking. Without words, he conveyed the sense that power was being gathered, power that could be used to stop and heal their decay. He invited them to help. He made sure they understood that this meant they would have an orgasm, and that his presence in the web would make it easy, if they let him in further and drew on his power. He made sure they understood that it was only an invitation, and that healing would not be withheld from them if they chose not to participate. 

Djaq smiled as he felt their hope and excitement come in through the web. He looked into Träumen's weepy eyes, and held her face and kissed her. She was in the web, and she knew.

"It's going to work," Djaq beamed. His appendages twisted and slipped between her legs, and she came again.

  


* * *

  


There wasn’t a whole lot Träumen could physically say in response, as all her vocal chords could manage was the endless rhythm of gasps and cries, but she made her feelings known with a tearful smile, her heart swelling with excitement. She thought about the changes in her race. How they would be able to take back what they lost, live full lives again with newfound power. They would be mortal, like her, but able to live beautiful lives none the less. This would surely be a miracle. 

Her king was gently pulling her into orgasm again and again, but while they released a lot of her energy, they weren’t violent or forced. Each one bloomed out and alit her nerves, sending gooseflesh down her spine. They were matched in pace by his movements, so Träumen knew when the next one would come. Between the cracks and gaps of the god’s squirming tentacles beneath her, the moss parted to allow bursts of crystalline matter to break through, triggered by her strong emotions. Short in size, they reached up to the light, casting small prisms of colour around the two, refracting off Träumen’s gleaming limbs and Djaq’s glowing organs. 

She watched the god inhale her energy and her hands lay atop his when Djaq kissed her, holding onto him as best she could. She drew his palms to her lips and kissed them together, clutching them and grinning. When her eyes closed, in between climaxes the Strahlende could focus on what the Djaqen was tapping into, and she saw the network of thousands of ultraviolet, web-like strands spiralling out across the galaxy, invisible to the naked eye. Where they glimmered as they connected to each person, she saw them understand the Djaqen’s subliminal message, and be drawn into a soft, hazy trance. One by one, they were all encouraged to climax in similar fashion to herself, warm, comforting ripples of energy shaking them to the core and illuminated their deteriorated forms.

Pulses shot and fired like electricity across the vast network of the Strahlendes’ mental structure and their orgasms reflected and lightly hit one another in the process. Feeling the spirals of energy bounce back and forth. Träumen heard the chimes of their voices as they climaxed and she drew Djaq close so that their foreheads touched, knowing he could hear them too. Streaks of tears on her cheeks wet his own, and the young lady continued to ride out each gentle orgasm, powered by her kin’s. Djaq was increasingly growing in temperature with the energy he was gathering from the Strahlende across the galaxy. The tentacles within her were becoming hot and she clenched around them as they lightly increased in pace, drawing her legs up. She was too weak to hit against them, so she grew lax and let Djaq take over completely. His face was drawn up with concentration, eyebrows furrowed. Träumen knew he was about ready to come and didn’t want to distract him, but as a particularly strong, penultimate wave crashed through her, she lifted her head, as if to try and kiss him. But she was too weak, and instead she cried out louder than ever as the final burst of her sexual energy radiated from her limbs and spilled from her lips. Her tongue reached up for the god’s, inviting him to absorb it. She wanted Djaq to lick it up from her and come at last.

  


* * *

  


The Djaqen made love to his queen, and through her, to those of her people who were willing to participate in the spell. As he held her and his organs slipped and squirmed inside of her body, he drank in her pleasure. And through the web that connected her to her people, he felt the others, far-flung and in need of healing. He felt the slippery warmth of their pleasure, and pulled it through the lines. Snatches of images flickered across his mind’s eye, of them touching themselves, couples joining in celebration and unity, or bracing against some object to steady their knees as they shivered through a dry release. Their support, their energy, flowed into the web, through Träumen, and into Djaq. The reservoirs in his head and heart were filled to capacity with power, burning him. It didn’t hurt, thanks to his ancient blessing it couldn’t hurt. But they could take no more.

So, the god brought his face down to meet Träumen’s. His lips parted, and closed around her tongue, and their mouths pressed together in a kiss that would change the course of fate for her entire race. And with one final thrust of his hips, his buttocks and thighs tightened and his tentacles swelled, and he dropped the resistance he had been putting up against climax. He released, letting the orgasm crash over him.

Djaq clutched Träumen and shook. His skin glowed like a white sun, and his power exploded from him. It passed through Träumen and into the web, turning the blue strands white as they crackled with his energy. Through the telepathic link, he saw the energy reaching the nearest Strahlende here on their planet, lighting up like beacons and being healed and transformed by the wave. It wrapped around the planet, then cast off through space in search of the distant others. Djaq’s own energy dwindled, so he opened one of the reservoirs of power collected from Träumen and the others, and let it join the wave of his own. But as he did so, Träumen trembled and cried out in his arms. Djaq was alarmed, detecting distress, rather than pleasure. He was hurting her.

“Shit,” he cursed softly. He’d miscalculated. The stress on her as center of the web was more than she could manage. Immediately he let the energy begin to pool in her, healing power relieving the stress and preventing damage. But this would mean he wouldn’t be able to get everyone. Hundreds of the most distant Strahlende would go unhealed and if he didn’t release the rest of the stores into the web. Then the solution came to him.

Their tree. It was on the web. It was part of him, and a part of Träumen. It could work as a focus just as well as she could. Djaq diverted the energy along the line to the tree, and pushed it there, instead of through his queen. Träumen dimmed, still shining, but replaced as the twin to Djaq’s star by the great trunk of their tree. Its white leaves caught fire, blowing apart and floating up like fireflies, which scattered and collected into the line and zipped along. The wave began to reach the furthest Strahlende as the tree was sacrificed. The last of the reservoirs and as much of Djaq’s own strength as he could spare passed through him and into the tree. Cracks came up from the roots and split the trunk, and the branches. Then it exploded like fireworks, and the sparks rushed into the lines.

Djaq’s light went out, and his tentacles vanished. Exhausted, he held onto Träumen and gently collapsed into the moss, the singing of the energy stopped as the last of it flashed into the web and as cast across space.

Djaq’s fingers brushed hair from Träumen’s eyes, and they opened. They shined softly, red points in the sudden dimness, in the absence of their tree. Images of healed Strahlende flickered through their minds, shared by Djaq through their connection, and the corners of Träumen’s mouth curled. He smiled back at her. That was everyone. They’d saved them all. The Djaqen and Träumen held each other and wept.

  


* * *

  


Träumen felt the Djaqen’s lips connect with hers and her tongue was taken into his mouth, joining them together as one last rock of his body had the god locking her in a tight embrace. She felt his skin ignite and his tentacles flare, and his power suddenly exploded around them like a firework. The Strahlende was washed in his light and she felt it soak into her, her mental doorway to the network flooding with energy. Träumen was blinded by the light, it glared through even when her eyes fell shut, but she could detect the beams of Djaq’s power reaching out and hitting the millions of other Strahlende, lighting up their bodies.

When the first bursts of energy began to work their magic, Träumen’s heart swelled up with joy. She could see them reacting, squirming in ecstasy and pleasure, bathing in the light. But it wasn’t long before she noticed those strands of light beginning to flicker and dim. Mentally, she turned to Djaq to enquire, but before she could do so, the young lady suddenly seized up and cried out in pain. Her heart felt like it was on fire, and her mind was imploding with light. It was good energy, but she became the centre for it, and it was ripped harshly from her mental self and carried out over the great distances to the others, whilst being charged with the fire of millions of Strahlende. The god could withstand radiating that amount of power due to his inability to feel pain and his immortality, but Träumen was not immortal and her body was weaker than his. At this rate she would mentally perish.

She heard the god curse at himself, before a softer and more soothing light rang through her, cooling down the flames in her body. She breathed out with relief, the cracks in her glass melting, but she was aware this use of energy would impact those who had not yet been healed. At a loss, Träumen once again reached to enquire the god.

But this time he’d found the answer. Their tree sparkled and glowed above them, stretching its branches out. Knitted to their beings, it could serve instead as the beacon for the Strahlende to feed from. She felt Djaq centre the colossal bubble of energy at its roots and it shot up the tree’s form, setting it aflame as it exploded with light, leaves sizzling as they disintegrated and joined the beams shooting into the sky. This time, it successfully reached all of them.

Träumen rooted herself in thought, and felt their healing. Husks only just alive were rinsed through and diseases were eliminated. Damaged organs and ligaments were replaced with strung-together glassy strands, melting together into solidity. Those who had lost their limbs, like herself, were blessed with arms and legs just as powerful and fully functional as hers. Healed tongues and teeth allowed people to converse again, nurtured eyes shone with a new red glow. New-borns delivered with inefficiencies due to their mothers’ poor health were given a second chance at life. On the many planets thrown across the universe, within groups and within themselves, Strahlende rose up to feel the sunlight and the moonlight on their skin. They had returned.

When the light finally faded out, Träumen felt herself laying back on the moss, and felt her body be emptied of Djaq’s limbs, as they too disappeared. With his arms still around her, the god collapsed and rolled onto his side, taking her with him. The air was still electric and made their skin tingle in the much darker space. Fingertips brushing across her eyes prompted them to open, and she shivered. The husk of the former spacecraft looked much as it did when she was first thrown there. But she was with Djaq now. And her eyes watered as warm, friendly voices rang out in her mind. Shouts, sobs and cheers of gratitude and joy from her kind, all healed, all saved. Tears wet her forehead, and Träumen looked to see that Djaq was weeping with them. He also looked rather tired, which was unusual for the god. But Träumen joined him in tears, nuzzling into the side of his jaw, arms still around his neck. Suffering didn’t exist for the Strahlende anymore. 

“My king," she whispered tearfully. It slightly saddened her that their special tree was now gone, but it had been sacrificed for the far greater good. Words couldn’t express her gratitude.

  


* * *

  


The Djaqen and Träumen lay in the cool moss for some time, sweat evaporating off of their warm, naked bodies. They were both weak by the exertion, but the mortal Träumen was the weaker of the two. Djaq held her close, tucking her head into his shoulder.

Before too long, they heard the high-pitched hum of a transport shuttle landing outside of the ruins of the ship. Djaq telepathically sensed the minds of four people, before they walked through a broken doorway into the dim chamber. He looked up to see who he expected. Matthias and three women who wore the uniforms of medics. The four pairs of eyes shone red in the low light, and glass hands glittered as they passed through sunbeams that cut through the holes in the roof where the tree's branches once passed.

Like Träumen, the rest of the Strahlende Augen declined to be returned all the way to their natural states, opting to accept health and stability but choosing not to be free of scars. They didn't want to forget what they had done to themselves, and the lessons that they had learned. 

Träumen raised her head and looked over her shoulder at the approaching people. Her eyes scanned over them for a few minutes, then she turned back to Djaq and smiled. Her chin wobbled, and her eyes leaked, and she embraced him tightly. 

"We did it, babe," he whispered into her ear, and soon her grip loosened and Djaq surrendered her to the medics, that lifted her onto a stretcher. She was unhurt, but would benefit from rest and recovery. Djaq refused a stretcher, but accepted a hand up from Matthias. And as the women covered and tucked Träumen in with a soft blanket, Matthias held up a robe for Djaq to step in to.

"Thank you, Djaqen," the man said. "We could never repay you." The men fell into step on either side of the hovering stretcher as it was steered toward the broken doorway. Träumen's eyes fluttered open and she gazed at him fondly. But something out of the corner of Djaq's eye caught his attention.

He looked at the empty space where their tree once stood, and it wasn't quite empty. A sprout grew out of the earth, softly glowing white. Djaq's eyes widened, and his thoughts reached out to touch Träumen's. She gasped as she looked through his eyes. "We've got a new tree, baby," he reported, directly into her mind.

"Thank her, Matthias," Djaq said. "It would have been a lot harder, and might not have happened at all, if not for her."

An elegant hand of glass slipped out from under the covers, and he grasped it, then bent to place a kiss on her forehead. Djaq expected they might stay here for some time. Suddenly, it felt like home, and he felt surrounded by family.

  


* * *

  


Träumen spent several days in the Row’s medical wing, mostly sleeping. She’d wake every so often to find the Djaqen by her side, beaming at her. He took care of her along with the nurses, whom changed her clothing and opened the windows to let fresh air pool into the ward. Djaq pampered her with tea made from the native flowers of her world, nostalgic tastes she hadn’t experienced for quite a while. He gifted her with delicate sweets he’d made while she slept, with the Row happy for the god to borrow their facilities. Her favourites where his batch of mint-flavoured French macaroons, and she was squealed with delight one morning to see the god proudly holding out a tray of tiny standing figurines made from crystallised, translucent sugar, two of whom looked very much like the couple. Other notable figures included Matthias and the nurses. It was a collection of the Strahlende, the sugar representing their glassiness.

“This is payback, you know,” Träumen said one morning, sitting up in bed with tea in her hands. The grogginess had finally faded away and she was full strength again. Almost.

“Oh?” the Djaqen grinned back as he leant against the windowsill, one eyebrow raised. 

“I can’t really walk, in case you forgot," she joked, shaking her head. “That ego of yours.”

Djaq chuckled and winked at her, before the door opened and Matthias entered, smiling. “How are we doing, Miss Lavendel?”

“Tons better, thanks.”

“That’s fantastic,” Matthias perched against the foot of the bed, arms folded against his chest. He himself looked well-rested, and his tone was energetic. “As you probably know, things have improved drastically since a few days ago. It’s quite amazing.”

“Quite. You must be fairly busy, what with all your new guests,” Djaq replied, smiling at him. 

Matthias stood up and pushed his glasses up his nose. “Ah, of course, you know they’re here. Yes, we would like to reward and thank you both. A proper token of gratitude.” 

That evening, Träumen was given an elegant short white dress to wear, which she embellished herself with a sparkling crystalline hem. Djaq maintained his former attire, his body enveloped in a billowy blue robe. They held hands as Matthias led them to the warmly lit large room that had formerly been the library in the Row’s headquarters. When the doors opened and they were led through, they were met with the familiar faces of the Row, and crowds of Strahlende, red eyes and fully powered glassy features gleaming off the metal walls and polished floor. They all cheered upon the couple’s arrival, and Träumen squeezed Djaq’s hand, her face shining while her eyes filled with tears.

Glasses of champagne were passed among the crowd and Matthias raised his to Djaq and Träumen. The others followed suit . “We have much to thank the two of you for. And quite honestly, it can’t be put into words," Matthias spoke. Some of the Strahlende murmured in agreement. “But please take into account the millions of lives that you have saved. You have given back to all of us what was stripped in the cruellest of ways. We cannot forget what transpired here.” 

Träumen’s left fingers lightly brushed over her right upper arm in thought, feeling where her skin bruised up and melted into glass, a split-second memory of sharp metal flashing through her mind. 

“It’s not often second chances will come to a single person so kindly. Let alone an entire race. Yet here we are,” Matthias finished with a warm smile. “To the two of you, we eternally thank you both.”

The other Strahlende nodded and raised their glasses, before clapping. The pair accepted hugs and kisses and handshakes off more people than they could keep track of, Träumen reunited with former friends and even family members, and she greeted them tearfully while Djaq watched them and smiled. 

The party lasted for several hours, largely involving endless conversations that Träumen hoped made Djaq feel welcomed into their community. He was not one of them, but he was part of them, both physically and in spirit. They all carried his power literally in their veins, and his love in their hearts. It was an emotional experience, one that eventually had Träumen making her way out and through the tunnel, until she reached the surface. The moonlight shone gorgeously on the reborn planet, and the young lady watched it with eyes wet once again. She couldn’t count the number of times she’d cried so far in this entire situation. 

“Are you alright, darling?” Looking up, Träumen met the soft gaze of an old man passing by with his cane, smiling kindly at her. It wasn’t anyone she recognised, but he held out a tissue for her. His neck and tongue were made of glass, softly shining.

“Oh, cheers,” Träumen gratefully took it from his hand and blew her nose. The man left her, before another voice spoke behind her, warm and deep. 

“Look up, baby.” Träumen turned to see Djaq approaching her, hands in his pockets while his gaze was set on the sky. Looking up, Lavendel saw the sky enriched with nearby planets. Each one was patched in parts on its surface with thousands of tiny red dots, like small clusters of galaxies. And as she looked, she tuned into their inner network, of which Djaq was also listening in on. All they could hear was a collective “THANK YOU” ringing out over and over again through the happy, joyful voices of the Strahlende. And they were all looking at the two of them, from their homes.

Träumen was pulled into Djaq’s arms and he gave her a deep kiss and grinned brightly, embracing her tightly, his blue eyes shining. Träumen’s own were seeping yet again, and she buried her face in his shoulder, holding him securely. She thought of everyone. The families. The couples. The young, the old, the new, the healed. She thought of everyone. Able to rise up and live once again. She thought of their new tree, the mark of a new beginning.

“We're amazing, Djaq. I love you so much.”

“I love you too, baby.”

They stayed like that for a while, Djaq’s chin resting atop Träumen’s curls, before he chuckled and spoke. 

“Think you can walk properly yet?”

“You can’t help yourself, can you?”

**Author's Note:**

> We hope you liked our story. We love feedback; please leave kudos and comments if you like! And contact/follow/check us out at our Tumblrs.


End file.
